


Restart

by ZackOfTheNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka doing what she wants, Ahsoka's Perspective, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side, Bounty Hunter Ahsoka, Emotional Support, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facing the past, Fighting, Hot Sex, Killing, Loneliness, Mace Wrecked Palpatine, New Beginnings, Outdoor Sex, Padme is always busy, Sex, then saying fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfTheNight/pseuds/ZackOfTheNight
Summary: The need of new lightsabers sends Ahsoka on a mission where she receives the most help she has ever gotten.





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Let Go by RetrogradeAries

"Pull it together Ahsoka!" 

 

My bounty had gone wrong previously. These were supposed to be exotic animal poachers, but it turned out that they were the Trandoshan poachers who also hunted people including Jedi. Unaware of this information, it almost got me killed. I looked at my left arm as I exited hyperspace. It was bloodied and a creating a mess in my cockpit. I landed my fighter ship down into the Shili hangar with only one good hand. Clicking off the gear, I opened the entrance and leapt atop the aircraft. I needed to find a medic droid immediately. It took me hours to return to base and if I let myself bleed out a minute longer, I will die. I can handle the pain throbbing at me but I was starting to lose my feel. To be strong is to not think about the troubling situation at hand, it’s to find a way to get out of it as I was taught. Looking to my left, I spotted a medical droid walking around. I lowered my legs and leapt with my all my might. Landing right next to the robot, I inserted my arm into the healing tube at the middle of the droid.

 

I don’t ever want to see poachers again. It's all their fault why I'm in this mess right now. They bring extra work, are a nuisance to completing a job and worst of them all, they make me remember my past. The waste of life species who's sole focus in life is to hunt the weak. The sound of taping went on for almost a minute as the droid bandaged my arm. He beeped to me signaling that he finished. I pulled my arm out and what looked to be my cause of death made me feel like I was back in youngling training when I sprained my wrist. I got back up, still examining the cast that hid my wound.

 

“That was too close. I’m going to spend the rest of my day now to relax. The last thing I want to hear is go kill this guy for me Ahsoka.” But money comes first. Next on the list is to turn in green scales. Normally I don’t get tagged up like this injury, but I admit it’s a lot harder to fight without my beloved lightsabers. I rested my injured arm and brought myself back up to a stand. Killing for a living is no joke, rated though I don’t feel guilty for any kill I’m responsible for. It’s evidence that I’m good at what I do for a living. I began walking back to my ship without hurry, it’s time to collect.

 

“Miss!” A male doctor came running over to me. “Your wounded please stop moving so we can treat you.” He said, out of breath from rushing over here. I didn’t think I’d need extra attention to my wound, however I did leave a messy trail of blood behind.

 

“I’m okay now, look.” I showed the medic my bandaged arm. He didn’t care though, he always followed protocol, such a boring way to live as Anakin taught me.

 

“Your arm has only been repatched, it needs repairing or else it might not heal correctly.” He spoke in a straight tone, examining the rest of my outfit. The doctor has a point, if I’m not one hundred percent I’ll be captured. 

 

“How long will that take?”

 

“Depends on how quick you need to be back out there, bounty hunter.” He called me by my title in a demeaning way. The arrogance this medic has made me fist right my hand. Anyone who who speaks as if they know someone yet has never spent any time with them has no right to look down on them. Being a bounty hunter doesn’t make me a civilized criminal. We’re not hungry for war. We’re cleaning up the streets from wanted criminals. I need to make a living too, and my Jedi training was perfect for me to become one. In fact it gave me the advantage in close calls, helping me become one of the best when I got out there. My first year alone, I made the top 5 bounty scores for the year. If you can’t respect our lives then you’re not worth my time. 

 

“Thanks for your analysis, but I will heal on my own doctor. I’ve got medical supplies back at my home.” I turned away and headed back to my ship that R7 refueled. Despite the many who saw me as only a hired killer, I’ve been able to help my people in my spare time. It’s something that will always stick with me, aiding anyone who could use the help. It’s also good because my whole life won't be surrounded by death. Moving along with the process now brought me to the best part of being a bounty hunter. I dialed my keeper’s number from my comm on my wrist. I tapped my beacon on my good arm and immediately came an anxious, more accurately obnoxious voice.

 

“Ahsoka! My favorite bounty hunter. What took you so long? I would be at 3 more bounties with you. All the money missed is coming out of your share.”

 

“No it’s not Umbero. You didn’t tell me these were professional poachers. They even hunted Jedi knights before! You always leave information like this out.”

 

“I pay you to get the heads of the wanted so we can make a profit. It’s not my job to be an expert on each bounty. Send me the DNA.” I slipped out the blood sample of the poachers and dropped it onto the small device in a flash. I waited impatiently for the scanner to go through and have it uploaded to Umbero. That dog, he cared only about racking up the scores, and not his bounty hunters, that’s why Bane had left him once he got acquainted to the whole process. That’s my next gig, be able to accept missions on my own and keep all of the reward to myself.

 

The screen on the beacon then flowed green. “Did you get that?”

 

“Yes, yes. Very good my soldier.” I turned off the communication. My job is finished, the kills have been confirmed and in exchange I receive my share from the score. Today is a great day. With this bounty I now could use the money to buy my own bounty license. I’ll now go after whoever I want. I won’t have to report to the disgusting Dug anymore. 

 

I stood right beneath my ship. I was ready to go home and start the next day. I jumped back onto my ship, flipping into the air, doing acrobatics just feels so free. However as I landed and gripped the ship, the world suddenly became blurry, my body became woozy. It felt worse than the special drinks I would order at the bars. I blacked out with the world slowly starting to fade away.

 

~~~~

 

There’s a different doctor talking to a nurse, I was in a patient room laying on a bed. I didn't know what happened so I tried to move my arms and legs. I had control over them but my left arm felt sore. What the hell caused this all?

 

“Excuse me doctor, what happened to me?”

 

“Miss Tano, it’s a miracle you’re still alive. You’re Togruta blood is what kept you from dying.” I shifted upward in reaction to what she just said.

 

“What?” To hear that I avoided death certainly wasn't an assumption of mine. 

 

“Your laceration in your arm not only was severe but poisoned. The b-12 Felix is a deadly poison that gives no pain to the victim but will break the body internally until death. Your blood that’s enriched in iron was able to act as barrier to the poison, slowing down progression while we extracted it out of you.” I didn't know what to expect next

 

“So I’m okay?”

 

“Yes.”  Once again, I escape a narrow death. There was a down side to becoming a bounty hunter. Since I joined, I have escaped death 5 times including this one. This cannot be overlooked anymore. I must now solely focus on being able to better protect myself.

 

“That’s good to hear.” I turned away from her, looking out the window and staring up toward the moons of Shili.

 

“If you don’t mind, what caused you to receive those injuries?”

 

“My recent bounty, some reptile poachers going after an easy score of Wookies.” I looked back to the doctor. “It’s sickening what they do.” She continued to look back at me, trying to force out a smile.

 

“I see but you need rest to get your energy back. My advice is to be more careful with yourself and around your team.”

 

I didn’t answer back to her, I didn’t have a team. Umbero is just a middleman. For the past two years I’ve been on my own. I hadn’t talked to any allies since. That wasn’t the problem though. With my dual blasters as my only weapons it made my life more difficult. I needed new lightsabers ever since leaving the Jedi behind. They would make my life better as it once was but the truth is I wanted to leave all of that behind. I’m to place my name in the record books and be known as the fiercest warrior. People would remember me as one of the greatest and not some false traitor, I never turn my back on those I care about.

 

~~~~

 

At my home, I collapsed on the bed and got some rest. A memory played while in my sleep. It was when I took on Grievous. It reminded me of how damn good I was with my dual sabers. I took on Grievous multiple times, getting his skin to crawl. No matter how hard he tried, I always bested him, sending the cyborg into an eternal fury that he he deserved to be trapped in. I was invincible back then all to fulfill my dream. After multiple fights I earned the leadership of my men. They trusted me with every decision I made on the battlefield. To have that trust with others is a bond I’ll always cherish. I continued with my sleep, pleased to have something nice on top of mind.

 

The next day arrived and I got back onto my feet. I got ready for the new day, I had finished up my bounty and always gave myself the next day off. It’s a good system to have, rest up after action to keep my mind focused. However my mind was heading into a maelstrom. I wanted my lightsabers back however I didn’t want to see or speak to any Jedi. They’ll bring more problems to my life. However, if I don’t forge new lightsabers, I’m screwed out there. My life is full of making tough choices. Why couldn’t lightsabers just always be up for sale?

 

It hit me then to reach out to the black market, I remember my old one found its way there when it got stolen. I got the money to buy a decent one, it’ll be an investment well spent. But if I surface with a stolen lightsaber I will be charged a traitor to the counsel and this time Anakin and Padmé won’t be there to save me. That’s too risky, I’m going to have to own up and do what’s right. Things need to change so Ahsoka can be on top again. But is it worth it to go back to the life I left behind?  

 

I entered my kitchen as my droid served the giant breakfast I ordered him to make. Temple or not it’s going to be a long day, I need to take in as much energy as I could. “Thanks R7.” He beeped back happy to see me healthy again. I patted his head to commemorate his cooking. “Maybe you know what’s best. I don’t want to be associated with the Jedi anymore because I left that life, it has no purpose for me anymore. But I might be fixing ships in the hangar for the rest of my life if I can’t properly defend myself on these bounty missions. I’m not sure what I should do.” I looked at the droid, he seemed angry, saying that I’ve shut off my contact with any Jedi and that I'd be turning down a second chance at redemption. “When you put it that way, it sounds like I should go back to the temple.” I stood up now, mind made up. “Let’s go R7, we’re going to get new lightsabers.” The droid beeped again and we both headed to my fighter.

 

I grabbed my supplies, my dual blasters and left my home. I plugged coordinates of the planet Corsin into my ship and took off, entering hyper drive almost immediately. The little droid behind me beeped sounding nervous. “R7 don’t worry, I remember my master warning me of this planet too, something of exposing something deep inside me that I wouldn’t even know about. Somewhere around that. The force does act in strange ways.” I looked at our speed and overclocked the hyperdrive. It was still early in the day and that meant a better chance of not running into Jedi. Because that's the last things I want, some random Jedi asking me about why I've returned. I usually could reassure myself in uncomfortable situations, but not this one. If I wanted to be back I would’ve joined a long time ago. We got out of hyperspace with the planet in sight. The green planet brought a smile to me. It was uninhabited, purely run by nature. Going to such planets gave me a sense to calm. I would get to explore unknown areas, climb through the towering wildlife, and best of all, fight to survive. I looked for the first open spot I could find.

 

I eased the ship down to a cleared area which was surrounded by giant trees with their vines hanging freely. This spot was different than the last time. The force guided me here before when I had made my second lightsaber. When I walked out with my kyber crystal Anakin who had patiently waited for me, hugged me after he got up from meditating. After taking the moment in, I hugged him back, burying my head further into his chest feeling so accomplished. “Thank you master.” There’s nothing better than having someone fully support and make sure you mature into a woman. “The force in this temple seems to like you.” He replied in a soft voice. 

 

The forest has breathed new life since last time. The humidity was higher, the plant life was denser, this is going to be a fun adventure. I opened the cockpit and jumped down onto the grass. Next is to find the temple within this forest of life. This was unique, because it lived underground beneath all the roots of all the life that lived here. I reached my right arm out, allowing the force to flow through me. I kept still until I felt a response, coming from my left. That’s where I'll go. I turned back to my droid who sat in the ship. “R7 keep your radio on, listen in for any strange signals. I’ll return shortly with what I came here for.” R7 beeped back and obeyed my command, he really is awesome, doesn’t ask just does what’s commanded. I turned around and headed into the covering of trees, shrubs and all kinds of green figures. Now that I could feel the force calling me, I can get my crystals and leave this planet as quickly as possible. Navigating through the forest wasn’t a big deal. I heard some snarls, roars and movement around me. The beasts didn’t frighten me, I was always ready for a fight. Nothing out of the ordinary came around as I continued to progress through the trail I created. I’ll have an easier trip back with a clearer path. 

 

I climbed over a large tree stem, landing on my two feet on the other side. Instantly, my sight got clouded as I entered a vision. The vision twisted itself into a display of my future self. I was older, more mature and prettier than ever. I had new battle armor on, it gave me protection while not decreasing my speed. I noticed an insignia on my shoulders that I’ve never seen before. I’m a fan of the artwork as it was a wing going in a downward motion with two lightsabers crossing over each other and three stars laying in between the wing were stacked atop each other. I was wielding dual lightsabers in each hand. Perfection is the word to describe the future me, I looked incredible. The vision then opened up, showing me that I was on the planet Lothal. I faced a giant audience, a crowd of at least half a million people. I alongside other others received a roar of applause. We had taken out some corrupt business establishment that were ruining innocent lives. We received an applause from behind me, . The future me smiled and went on my way to what seemed like a headquarters. The vision ended and I cupped my head with my right hand.

 

“That was weird. Awesome but weird.” I’m not sure what the force was trying to tell me but it made me remember what I had longed for, to be the Jedi Vanquisher. Not bounded by rules or ranks, the Jedi Vanquisher would do anything to protect the innocent. It seemed achievable back then when I started out as a Jedi. Taking out the enemies was easy. Then I realized you were being under watch too much. A mere breaking of one rule would have you sidelined from the action for a month. I couldn’t fulfill my dream being in the order, that’s the other reason why I never came back because it was never possible to become my dream while being in the order. I looked around to see if I was close to the temple. I saw more trees, plants, flowers but no temple. I have to be close.

 

~~~~~~

 

Eventually after walking, climbing and swinging on vines, I made it out to the opening I had been looking for. It was the familiar hidden temple, lying within a giant spirit-tree. These trees were as big as the corporate buildings back on Coruscant. For entrance, it needed a force user to turn it around a hundred and eighty degrees, then become uplifted. Once lifted you needed to move aside all the roots and vines that were in front of the hidden passage. As I approached the tree I heard a noise that made me stop my walking. From all of the sounds I heard back in the jungle, this one differed from it all. I focused solely on hearing. After listening for a minute I heard the same noise again, a faint conversation between two people. I found it best to find cover and decide what my next move will be. I ran over behind a thicket as I tried to examine what was going on. What seemed to be a silly concern became a reality. I saw four hooded figures at the blocked entrance. They all had their back to me so I couldn’t tell who they were with those brown capes on. It didn’t feel right to walk up to them uninvited so I waited for an opportunity to reveal myself.

 

I observed their actions, they felt the massive tree, searching for the entrance. To no success, they began to make words to each other which I couldn’t hear fully. I knew who these four had to be. They are clearly newly fledged Jedi, no longer padawans. They probably want another lightsaber like me. Since they were new, I figured they hadn’t been paying full attention to their masters when they opened the temple for them. They’ll take forever to figure out how to open the temple, I’m going to have to show them. I walked out of my hiding spot behind the bushes and approached them from behind.

 

“Jedi, step aside.” I weaved my arms, using the force to pull up the entrance. “I’ll open the temple so we can all enter. Pay attention while I move it. You all will have to be able to do it eventually.” All four of them stopped talking. I walked a few steps closer to them, stretching my arms out, allowing the force to freely enter me. I felt the surge of power flow through me and to the tree. With its help, I brought up the temple. 

 

The four forgot to say their line of thank you and instead turned to me. They lined across and stepped forward to me still masking their faces. This is when I knew something was really wrong, like the universe screamed to me 'Ahsoka you’re a fool for doing that.' The four hooded bodies took off their cloaks in unison. Each of them had a distinct face, telling me that they were no Jedi, far from it. They were all young Siths about my age. Each of them carried a lightsaber. I stood my ground instead of choosing to run. All I had were my blasters, this would be a daring challenge for even the best Jedi knights. With nobody talking, the Sith on the far left took a step forward.

 

“Please do show us miss. We were having much difficulty opening the temple up. We hope you live up to that promise of yours otherwise we’ll just have to find someone else to open it up for us.” The self absorbed Devaronian drew his red blade out as did the others. Four on one isn’t the worst I’ve been in, but not with four Siths and zero lightsabers for me. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight for me. I readied myself, fixing my feet so I can initiate. The best strategy right now is to draw as much distance from them and get out unscratched. I’ll hunt them down another time and collect the reward.

 

“How about you get off this planet and I never see you again!” I leapt forward, force pushing all of them to the ground and making them roll away. I've learned my lesson by now, don't engage in the fights where the odds are heavily against you. I then turned and made it to dash away, R7 would be ready for takeoff and I would eventually have to relay this intrusion to the council. I began my force jump into the trees, however the Sith caught me with a force pull and drew me back down onto the ground. "No!" That’s not what I wanted, my force push wasn't strong enough to buy me enough time. I lied helpless, the crash landing caused my left side to swell in pain. I cursed them for bringing this day to a shitty twist. "As if you thought I would help you, the only thing I'll help with is your untimely deaths!" Sure, it sounds like a long shot, but through my experiences it's better to aim for the far away goals.                                  

 

The devil-looking Sith stood in front of me, spitting next to my legs. I caught a glimpse of him, his nose was bloody probably from the fall I caused him.“You’ll pay for that little trick Togruta. Your hand will do, you can still open the temple with one.” I went to squirm away but one of them held me down with their foot. “Ow!” Things weren't looking good for me. It's getting closer to my end. I was looking at my last moments but I still wasn’t ready to give up.

 

“I’ll kill you before I leave this planet.” I gave my claim to the leader. I felt so heated to be running into this mess. I only came here to make my life easier, instead I'm facing death in the eyes. I wanted this to all go differently for me however that's not how I was trained. Even in the worst of times, there's a way out. I won't allow four inexperienced fighters stop me. If I'm to become the best bounty next year, I can't lose now. Now what can I do to give myself an opening? 

 

The Siths continued to laugh at my remark, I’ll never understand their dumb humor. “That’s funny because I could say the same thing.” The leader spoke as he raised his red lightsaber over my head. He didn’t want my help anymore. I kept fighting for freedom, wrestling to break free as he was about to strike. I tried to push the Sith off again, but he wouldn’t budge. “Now die!” The leader began his descent with his blade and I cursed him for ruining any shot of redemption for myself. I had thought maybe, just maybe, I’d look into going back to help out some of the Jedi’s I considered friends. It was a nice thought. Then, as I doomed the deviled-horned sith, someone had dashed across the field and took the Sith that was furthest away from us. They were quicker than any animal residing on this wild planet. A scream as the bushes shook then suddenly stopped. I wondered who that could be, R7 the best droid ever probably called in backup for me. That must've been why he was so antsy. The leader with his red saber turned away from me and looked into the mass of green.  

 

“Intruder! Show yourself!” The Sith said snarling toward the bushes. My savior obliged and weaved the bushes out of their way, slowly approaching us. His voice could be heard. 

 

“Maybe if you ask more nicely, I might give you and your men a merciful death.” Once this person got close enough, I became alive again, I rushed with excitement to see my former master Anakin Skywalker step in front of the group.

 

“Now let her go.” His eyes were locked onto the Sith, as focused and cold as ever. 

 

“Never.” He nodded to the free Sith to his left, and the Shistavanen charged Anakin. Anakin blocked the Sith's attack and they continued to fight on. Seeing Anakin go at it made me get my fight back, screw running away I'm ending these guys. I force spun myself, overwhelming the distracted Sith that was holding me down. I side kicked him causing him to fall while I leapt up. Before he hit the ground, I snatched his lightsaber, drew it out and slashed him in one clean motion. It may not be my weapon, but I get as strong as ever with a lightsaber in my hands. I stood back up and turned around to the stunned Sith leader, smirking at him for his plan started to look like a complete failure. If he doesn’t escape me and Anakin, Dooku surely would put him down.

 

"Two years and things haven't changed. The Sith still don't know how to fight." I smirked to him, I loved the feeling of things changing for the better and this is one of the best occurrences. 

 

“You bitch!" He yelled at me with the top of his lungs, making his voice crack. “When I’m done with you I will have plenty of meat to feed to my hellhounds!”

 

Infuriated, the leader drew his dual side out now, just like Maul’s. He spun it as he side stepped before charging me. I clutched my lightsaber harder, I need to end this now. He began to run right at me. I slowed down my breathing and allowed the force to return to me, this planet allowed me to triple my speed when using the force. I pushed off the ground and flew towards him. I was too fast for him, I stopped myself at his right side with him still unaware. I swung my blade as hard as I could at him. The Devaronian didn't realize the attack still and my blade was about to cut him into two. I saw the Sith turn his head with a look of shock and pushed himself back, forced to use a terrible defensive move. My lightsaber cut his into two, causing him to drop the one in his left hand. He yelled in pain as my slash cut his chest open. He breathed heavily and looked down as his body could enter shock at any second. If he hadn't reacted he'd surely be dead right now. I readied myself to finish him. In agony he reached down to grab his other half of the lightsaber. The Sith looked back at me with his red eyes still trying to take me on. I don't believe this. I know I can take him out. He knows he has no chance of running away now. He knows that I can best him in the duel. But he shows no signs of backing down. “You’re no match for me. If you cooperate I'll let you live and turn you over for a nice price." 

 

He growled back at me, having his fiery eyes become more enflamed. “You imbeciles still go around this galaxy and spread only more destruction.” He readied his blades at me. "The arrogance of the Jedi is what made me join the Sith so I can put an end to you hypocritical douchebags!” 

 

We exchanged quick jabs at each others, having to move quickly to avoid each others attack. I continued to slash at him in different directions trying to throw him off balance. I looked at him, he is seriously delusional. He's fighting a battle he can't win and chose the incorrect enemy, falsely claiming that I'm a Jedi. He's lost his previous identity before joining the Sith and I didn't want that to be like. The previous memories came back to me for a brief second. It made me question whether if I lost my identity.

 

Being in a fight didn't give you free time to think. I spun my saber in two quick motions, knocking him off guard. "You're wrong!" Then I found it, he likes to go with a fake move to set himself up with the finishing attack. I just have to get him think he’s won and then I’ll beat him. We battled back and forth, cutting branches and even whole trees just to  attempt to land the killing blow. He spun it wildly but I could already see his flaw. His rage blinded his movement. After some quick movements I got him come at me as I had wanted. He swings quickly to my right as I block and suddenly reverses his blade, now coming to my left with the other saber, as I anticipated. I leap over his blade, completely on his right side now, defenseless as ever he was. I swung my blade across his neck. It was over for him.

 

As the headless body fell, I looked over to my left as I saw Anakin finish off the last Sith, stabbing his saber through his enemy. I walked over to my former master, I owed him a friendly thanks. I truly didn't expect any help to have shown up. But just to see him again and to be back in action with him felt amazing.

 

“Anakin. Thank you for saving me.” He sheathed his lightsaber. I did the same with the Sith’s.

 

“Ahsoka I’d do anything to protect you, you know that.” Their was a weird feeling residing in me. He was always one step ahead ahead of me in being a great Jedi but I didn't feel jealous, it was something else. “Next time, just give me a call that you’re going into a bloodbath.” That’s Skyguy alright.

 

“Well if you knew I was in trouble, you should’ve warned me!” I scolded him without thinking. After I realized what I just said, I really did wonder, why was he here? Was he really just coming to save someone he cared about? I observed him to try to find an answer.

 

He he walked around where the Sith’s bodies laid. Looking for something, he kneeled down in the middle of the path. I wanted to help him, I felt bad seeing my master working towards a mission that will save countless people. I wanted to walk over to him, give him a smile saying that I’m now part of this mission and start looking whatever stood out from this jungle. Instead I did nothing, an action which I hated. I don’t remember being so useless. “Drop something while you dashed in here?” He stood up, frowning slightly. “No, there’s a gem stone that change the war with the Siths by a great amount.” Once he searched the whole scene he walked back to me. We both took in the battle scene. This definitely was not what I had hoped for in my easy, one task to bring me back to an elite fighter mission. Although taking out Sith proved to be a good de-stresser, I was still unsure what to do next. Do we fix this mess first or reconnect with each other? Anakin scratches his head, he too was lost. “We better clean up this mess, help me.” He force grabbed the Devaronian's body and I used the force to push one of the other’s to the spot Anakin pointed at. We cleaned up the battle and put the dead enemies into a thick part of the forest where nature will decompose the bodies. Anakin then headed toward the way he entered the fight. “Ahsoka come with me.”

 

“Why?” I replied quickly. Anytime he ordered me, it's like all that mattered were his objectives. There's only time to do what Anakin needs. I have important missions too. Anakin then turned his head, calmly speaking again.

 

“I have to send a message to master Yoda that my prediction was true. ” I felt like nothing has changed after the two years. Even after all this time of being on my own, literally fighting to make a day’s end, he still sees me as his assistant and not the grown up Ahsoka Tano.

 

“I don’t need to go.” I said back to him, planting my feet, holding my ground. 

 

“Ahsoka don’t you dare throw this chance away." His voice picked up in intensity. "Being with your former master who's given you so much advice and guidance. If you leave then you abandon the possibility of learning more of what to become." He turned back around completely, roaring back at me. "I won’t allow you to stay closed off from everyone else!”

 

His words were difficult to make. “What are you talking about? Learn more of what to become? I’m here to make new lightsabers.” I turned to my right but kept my look onto him. I took a step toward the temple’s entrance. “If you want to help me out, then tell me what I need to do. I’ll be at the temple if you come back. Thank you for the help.”

 

He looked into my eyes looking so ever calm. “I haven’t forgotten your dream.” I gasped, his compassion surprised me still. I didn’t take another step, I turned toward him. I was sorry to ever get mad at him. “The one you told me the first night we met each other. The dream to be the Jedi Vanquisher. I saw it again in the fight. The will to do whatever it takes to stop the opposing force without hesitation. I saw the righteous woman that I had longed to see. It has returned back to you." He curled his mechanical hand into a fist. “And if you go to the temple to simply get new weapons to only protect yourself, then you’ll be running away from that dream!” I shivered, his words were clearly heard and they were true. I had stored my real dream away. I wanted to be a Jedi as in using a lightsaber for fighting and having the force guide me. But with the tragedy back in the council that dream got overwritten aside and I never realized it until now. 

 

“Anakin." That was the only word I could produce. 

 

"But your fate is not up to me. If you wish to go to the temple, then do so. I won't stop you. However, if you do not come with me, you better not see me ever again. I don't waste my time with those who gave up on themselves." 

 

"Anakin it's okay." I walked closer to him, I could feel his breathing come back down to normal. "You're right. Okay? I haven't been told that by anyone before."

 

He sighed. "I've always cared about your well being Ahsoka. There wasn't a day without you on my mind." That makes no sense. For two years, he's saying he's cared about me? Then why has he never showed up to me? 

 

"If you cared so much, then why did you leave me to be all alone? That's cruel you know. To just let me sit in the dark all the time."

 

"Because it's not up to me to make you follow your dream. I did want to show back into your life, but then that would ruin everything." He placed his right hand onto my shoulder. "You yourself have to tell yourself that you will become the Jedi Vanquisher. No one else can implant that idea into you. Otherwise your dream will only ever be a thought and never become a reality." 

 

I took a deep breath. He's right, I don't like it when he's right. It still means that I have catching up to do. "Then get ready Anakin because one day I’m going to surpass you.” I looked back towards the temple's entrance. "My lightsabers can wait for now.”

 

"Then let's go." He went back the way he started but I grabbed his right forearm, preventing him from moving onward. I was still missing important answers from him.

 

"Now hold on. I'm okay with going back to your ship, but why is it so important?" 

 

“Because we’re going to see Padmé too. She's wanted to see you for so long. But has been caught up with the revolving politics. They're all trying to carve out power since Palpatine died. Her schedule never favored seeing you until today. This is the time to see her before she has to go back to the senate.” It's nice to hear about Padmé, the Senator and once Queen of Naboo. She was a great friend but I still don't see why it's crucial to go. I moved up next to him, letting go of his arm.

 

“That’s it? I can go see her after all of this.” 

 

"Ahsoka being reunited with friends is the most important thing for you right now. Don't you get it? Seeing familiar faces will bring you back to where you've left off."  Familiar faces, I haven't seen anyone in so long, just like me they've probably changed.

 

"I don't know." I couldn't be sure, I came here to pickup new weapons, not have my life's purpose come into question.

 

"And I want you to walk with me because I want to talk to my beloved padawan.” I'll allow that to do it. I couldn't say no to someone who's been there for me. I'll go with Anakin, he deserves it for saving me today. "You know you don’t have to look unsatisfied all the time." He spoke in an amused voice. "You need to have good sex to cheer you up. That’ll fulfill you." I questioned his suggestion. 

 

"How will having sex make things better for me?”

 

Anakin let out a short laugh. “You just have to experience it, then you’ll know.”

 

For hearing that he’s changed over the years is a lie. Even to his former padawan he will hide answers. I marched forward looking at the path in front of me and grabbed Anakin’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

~~~~~~

 

We walked for what seemed almost an hour. We were able to catch up with each other without trouble. I just felt so much more calm than when I would be out on bounties. I wasn't as tense I noticed. One thing stood clear for me. “I’m letting you know that, I'm not rejoining the order. That’s in the past.” I told him, if this was his way to recruit me back with those traitors. I may have been alone, but I’d choose being on my own than being a part of those clueless leaders. Continuing our walk, it got warmer now, it’s just after noon now. Anakin turned his enough so both his eyes could look upon me.

 

“That’s fine with me. I came here to protect you and help you with whatever you’re going to do.” His voice was playful yet straightforward. Something I’m not used to hearing from him. I didn’t ask him why so he went on with saying his gratitude from the day’s events. “I am not here to bring you back.”

 

To hear him him confess his selflessness made me feel better about all of this. I do have one important person who will support me in becoming my dream. “Hey, are we going to see more Sith’s? Because if you brought me here just to fight them off, I'll finish you before they get the chance.” He laughed while still walking. 

 

“No, that was all of them. I believe you want to also want to know how I knew you were in trouble?” We weaved through some giant leaves and vines, Anakin then pointed to move to the right where more light shined through the trees. “I saw the Sith attack you in a vision. It was last night and across the galaxy. I know I would make it. I wouldn't allow the story of Ahsoka Tano to end early. It feels amazing to completely believe in your abilities.” I had that feeling. I too knew every fight I went into, I’d come out victorious. Ever since I left though I lost the ability to feel unstoppable. I became less sadly.

 

"You really believe in me becoming the Jedi Vanquisher?”

 

"Yes I do.” We broke out from the jungle and into a small opening, similar to where my ship had landed. The Naboo ship stood in front of us, atop the soft light green grass. I smiled to him and grabbed his arm with my right hand. He felt warm under my touch and it rushed a sensation through my body.

 

“I’m glad you showed up. I came here because I needed this whether you like it or not.” I looked at the Sith’s lightsaber that I was holding. “But red isn’t my color.” My eyes willingly looked onto his and it drew my curiosity. I wanted to trace my hands over his face that had been through so much. I understand now, he's been the same situation like me. 

 

Anakin chuckled, a relief to me that he still has his sense of humor. “No it isn’t."

 

“And thanks for not making it a waste to fly out here.” I became entrapped by his arms. I could use this over touching right now. While I was in the moment, I seized upon it, I took the back of his head and guided him forward. His lips crashed onto mine. He pushed back as he enjoyed my touch. Anakin then shifted his mouth, finding a better spot and pressed further against me and opened my mouth were his tongue explored me. I relaxed myself and corrected my stance, pushing up against his chest, I wanted to feel his muscles and warmth. My movement broke the kiss but immediately we went back. 

 

A continuous mechanical sound brought us apart. A signal that we'll have to continue what we started later. I faced the ship with Anakin as we watched the ship's ramp lower down with Padmé. She got off and walked towards us, her eyes scanned me. 

 

“Ahsoka! You look like you've slept in the mud here." She beamed over to Anakin. "What did you do? You were supposed to help, not have her attend a meeting with death." My warming sensation increased as I heard her angelic voice. I turned myself around just enough to see his pretty wife walked over to us, examining us both with a delicate smile on her face. So Anakin hadn't lied to me, that was a relief. He would be the one to trick me into helping him patch up his ship because of his non conventional flying. Padmé stopped right beside us. I hadn’t seen her since I helped her get out a political nightmare, she looked better than before. She wore her tight brown pants for the jungle, outlining the thick thighs and waist. Her white t shirt couldn’t hide her breasts' outline. Her brown hair was braided together, going past her curved shoulders and straight down the middle of her back. She looked amazing. Anakin gave her a light smile as he then looked onto me.

 

"I was late by a few minutes. I'm wasn't happy about it either Padmé."

 

"Damnit Anakin! Just look at her. She looks broken on the inside. We have to do something." She moved closer to me, touching my face with her hand, her touch did make me feel like I healed. Anakin spoke while looking at us two, he had begun to rub his chin.

 

"We could cheer her up." I had stayed quiet for long enough, it's time for Ahsoka to find out what she really wants.

 

"Cheer me up? Is this going back to your suggestion of having sex?"

 

"Actually it is Ahsoka." Padmé said in a low voice hungrily looking below my eyes. "You see, sex is what keeps you going in this universe.” She wrapped her right hand around the back of my neck and pulled me onto her lips. She tasted wonderful, her rounded lips fit perfectly atop of mine. She drew back. "It'll free you up from the restraints that have been put on you." Padmé took my hands and placed them on the bottom part of her naturally well rouned breasts. "Now put yourself in control Ahsoka. Take charge of what your body wants." She weaves her hands from my shoulders down, making my body come alive with her touch. “Feel me Ahsoka.” She said with almost a look of warm ferocity. I complied with feeling her, her body was a gift from the gods. I moved from her chest and grabbed her ass with my left and I pulled her in for another kiss with my right hand under her jawline. 

 

I wanted to explore more of her. My left hand went down the uncommon curves of her strong body. There was so much to her that would make anyone instantly fall in love with Padmé. I became addicted to the touch of her. I traced down from the waist to her thighs. I began to rub on her inner thighs and she began to hum onto my lips. I went further with my kiss, I had to thank the sweet senator who is making me feel the most alive ever.  I reached my limit and pulled back with my head.

 

I thought about what could make this better for me. I do want the three of us to have a moment here that will be ever lasting. It's possible, we're on a tropical planet where our future acts can be so intimate. Then a great idea came to me. “I’m in control right?” Padmé smiled. “To get what you want, yes.” I looked over to Anakin and observed him. Padmé has been perfect, but my back side could use Anakin. I could see that he already was getting hard. “Come here.” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to me. He moved closer and I guided him with my hand behind me. “Now grind up against me.” He did and with the most grace he started to rub against my ass and I could feel his member get harder with each stroke. I let out a groan of pleasure. “Perfect Ahsoka! You're ready!” She smiled, placing her soft hands on the top of my chest and again I felt the delicate touch of her curved lips around my neck now. I was in awe of how great this all felt, and how it came to be. I will sound greedy, but I deserved this. I deserve to have such intimacy and really know what's like to be pleased. 

 

Padmé the goddess continued to work her lips on me. Moving up to my jawline and to my lips then back down to the top of my breasts. I didn't realize how much my senses sharpened until she kissed me down there. "Oh!" I gasped, being caught by surprise of the touch. My breast would thank her for the sweet touch. 

 

“More Padmé” I pleaded her to continue with her work. She took her right hand and placed it under my chin as she tilted my head up. I stared into her big hazel eyes, I couldn’t resist them, I kissed the senator once more. Whatever she wanted she got, she knew how to make everyone work for her. I won't bend so easily for her. It's a test, she wants me to cave in, but I have to remain in control. I placed my hand down on her right onto her entrance. The fabric between my hand and her didn't do much resistance. She felt me, and I could see her quiver up a smile for my action. "I will Padmé." I kissed her back and reversed my grip so my index finger can ride parallel with her pussy. She backed off the kiss. "Oh!" She looked down, but I sped up with all of my fingers now. "Yes Ahsoka! Yes!" She rested her head on my shoulder as I had to make her come now. She picked up her breathing but hadn't climaxed yet so I thought of what could elevate her. I saw her ear and right under it I kissed it with the center of my kiss I began to lick her soft skin. "Thank You!" She came as I felt her pants become soaked with her juice. I brought my hand back up moved her to head to accept another kiss from me.  

 

I took in what she said. I have been in control since we started. I needed to feel out what I wanted to explore. I wrapped my hands around the back side of her hips and rocked her. Massaging her lovely ass thas was perfectly rounded like the rest of her body. As I moved closer to her front, my want kicked in, I want to hear her again. I kneeled and pulled off her pants exposing her pussy. I took off my shirt and unhooked my bra as well. I dove my right hand onto the outer parts of her entrance. "Ooh!" I loved her natural sound that she made. I only wanted more of this. I began to work my fingers around the area once more. Anakin now begun to kiss the top of my back that I exposed with my stance, sending more sensations throughout my body. I suddenly felt a strong urge stir up between my legs. I took her right hand with my left and slowly guided down onto my breast, I want to feel the friction that she will create. She knew right away what should be done. She began massaging around the bottom of my boob. I didn't expect it to arouse me so quickly, I took my fingers off her body. I stared at her vagina, it begged me to pleasure it. I went forward with my mouth and placed my lips atop of her clit. "Aaah!" She cried out in satisfaction. My licking continued, making her body shake in excitement. "Ahsoka look out." She warned me and I backed off as she rode out her orgasm. She sat down afterward and smiled to me.

 

"That was an incredible Ahsoka. A great effort by you." She laid back now looking up to the sky looking exhausted. "You surely will become a professional at sex." Anakin who I've been ignoring still touched me pleasantly. I stood up and turned around to him. It's my turn to feel the waves of pleasure. We felt each other more as he roamed my chest with his hands. We kissed and brought up our breathing. My pussy needed attention so I threw him down.

 

“Pleasure me down here Anakin.” I patted myself between my thighs. “I trust you in getting me to climax.” Anakin gave a smile to me as he grabbed my hips and began to kiss right above my pants. He slowly took them off and pulled down my panties, I enjoyed his every touch on my skin. 

 

“I’ll have you release your honey onto my mouth.”

 

"Shutup and use your mouth on my body." I'm sounding demanding but I want him to please me and not give me time to think. He lowered himself onto his knees and with his hands on my hips, he was telling me to lie down so I did. I perched my knees up as Anakin moved closer to my opening. He massaged my right thigh while he gently rubbed around my entrance. The tease was perfect, I'll say it again, perfect. I stretched myself out more, resting my head down on the soft grass staring into the blue eyes of him. "Make me come alive Anakin." I told him in a pleasured voice. He didn't reply with words, instead he slowly moved his lips from my clit to my vagina and entered with his mouth. He licked the insides of me and it tingled, arousing me more. I was ready now, he would send me into an uncontainable orgasm for all of the beasts to hear on this wild planet. Anakin moved back onto me, sliding between my legs just as I anticipated. I entered Nirvana when he climbed over me just to give me a kiss. He broke off and I met his eyes.

 

"Before you feel me, you need to release all that tension inside you. I'm going to take it out." He shifted back to my waist. Anakin might have a clue on what he's doing, but he surely doesn't know everything I desire. "Then make it happen and stop wasting the time we have together." Anakin dove his index finger into me and I let out a pleasured groan, let it be heard for all the wildlife to hear. "Just like that!" He then entrapped my clit with his mouth. Lightly kissing it while having his tongue do all the work on it. He continued to work me and lightly lick around me. "Oh Yes! Right there!" He listened to me as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly. "Now pick it up!" He went harder, faster inside me with his finger hitting my sweet spot with every motion. I could feel it coming now, my orgasm is to happen now! "Take it out Anakin!" He went even faster and I blanked out from the touch and vagina came on him.

 

“Yes! Taste my honey Anakin!” I drained my liquids down onto him, like a steady river. Anakin took it as he promised. He wasn’t satisfied with what o had to offer him. He licked around my clit for more, sucking and licking with his tongue around my opening. He blew my mind, his tongue exploring my sweet vagina. The pulses that were sent from my pussy to my head made me instinctively pull him up to me, kissing him passionately. I thanked him for all his hard work on me and I gave him my perfectly shaped lips. 

 

I felt his hard cock run against me as I pulled him closer onto me, the rubbing against my vagina sent my mind into a frenzy. He needs to be inside me now. Anakin indeed released all the bullshit tension I had within me, but now I’m going to have him make me bare all of the sexual desires I could dream about. “Anakin, it’s time.” I kissed him one more time before pushing him back down towards my hips. He undid his belt and pulled off pants with his boxers, freeing his cock. I was ready to feel this new experience that I will surely enjoy doing again in the future. Anakin readied himself, spreading my legs back out and aligning his body where he best saw fit. 

 

As he was about to enter, Padmé reached in. “Anakin not yet.” Holding his cock, she blocked him from going into me. I wanted to slap the princess for her petty crime, she’ll have Anakin satisfy her every night, this could be the only time I’ll get to really feel Anakin. She looked to me, I waited for what she had to say. “Ahsoka, before you join the world of pleasure and happiness, you must perform the act of acceptance. Sit up.” I got up, I wouldn't admit it but she has a point. Anakin did just make me come, and thinking about it I became more excited to be in control of him. “Good now Anakin lay down and let her grab your cock.” Anakin laid down, his arms spread out as he didn’t drop eyes off me. Smiling his made me eager, wanting to pounce on his strong erection. “Now Ahsoka use your hand to steady it and place your mouth atop of it. Go as deep as you can then back out. Go back down and repeat. Get a feel for it sweetie.” Without hesitation I went down on him. Wrapping my lips around him made me feel so pleasured, I look at him one last time as I slid down deeper, having him inside my my mouth. The slurp noise I made got me aroused again, he needs to come so he can go back to making me come. I pull back up after completely covering his meat rod. I went down again this motion was so simple but so very satisfying. With each stroke I increased my pace, I’m sure Anakin lost himself to the pleasures he experienced.

 

“Ahsoka slow- down.” Anakin begged me, grimacing as I could see himself use all of his muscles to put restraint on his cock. It finally happened, Anakin became the student and I the master. My perfect body is what will put him into submission to me. I release my mouth off of his erection and push myself up with my arms. I was breathing fast, this whole intimacy with Padmé and Anakin has made me forget to control my breath. I can't wait any longer, the thrill of having Anakin inside me awaits. I want to experience at the best way possible and I've been satisfied the whole way. I slowly raised myself up to meet his gaze. He's ready now, but there's a better idea of mine. We shall both make each other come. “That was amazing. You’re incredible Ahsoka.” I leaned over and gave him a kiss. “You’re welcome Skyguy.”

 

We kissed again as both got to sit up. More sensations continued to run throughout my body. I can do this for the rest of my life. Padmé brought us back as she gently nudged me to lay on my back. She moved to my right side, sitting on her knees. Padmé then tilted her head down closer to me and planted her lips onto me. My pussy built up even more, starting to tighten itself.

 

“Now Ahsoka, this is where you you'll experience a thrill that has never been felt before. It'll have you wanting to do this repeatedly for as long as you can.” Padmé looked over to Anakin who’s been enjoying himself, keeping his erection hard. “Ani, come here.” She turned back to me continuing to rub down on me. “Ahsoka, unleash it all.” I shifted around around, her words made it sound like I should prepare myself. I spread myself more around the soft earth as Anakin grasped my legs. "You missed me?" He said with a playful smile. "Of course! You have to elevate me." I crossed my legs around his waist and locked him in. "I won't let go until I'm satisfied." I smirked back at him, I want him to give it his absolute best. He gave a single laugh. "I hope you can survive.” I felt his hand rub over my clit. Even with all the pleasures he’d done to me, I could feel that I had more stamina than him. “Bring it on Anakin, I can handle you.”

 

As I rested my head down, he entered me. I groaned to the new feeling. It felt electrifying, stimulating all of my excitement. Anakin began his movement, slow at first to understand how I worked, going at different directions until he found what he liked. Once he was ready he did his first full push, we both let out a groan. "Aaah!" I smiled to him to, he had happiness all over his face. “Go faster.” He shifted his face away from my sex to my face. He smiled back as he raised my right leg onto his shoulder. He pushed himself deeper into me. “Ahsoka you’re body is a blessing.” He began pumping me so fast I lost my senses except for feeling him. “I’m so close!” I lasted as long as I could, giving in after he had been thrusting so fucking good. My vaginal orgasm came. “Anakin!” My uterus blew up, And I lost all control of my body and only felt they incredible sensation that ran through me. Anakin had did better than great, he was irreplaceable. My body quaked as I rode out my contractions. The sensation brought so much joy to me. My juices raced down and soaked Anakin’s cock. He pulled out, looking at his erection proud to have satisfied the future hero of the galaxy. 

 

I caught my breath before talking. "Okay, so maybe you were right. I did enjoy that." I looked to the both of them as I lightly rubbed my tits.

 

Padmé moves over next to Anakin, she also was close to her climax as she’d been waiting patiently as me and Anakin went at it. Anakin rested on his arms as his wife bent down onto him to do the cleaning up. Seeing them do their show in front of me got me in the mood to go at it again. As he took deep breaths to return to normal. I took a moment to feel upon my body, there is a freedom like no other when you are completely at comfort pleasuring yourself.

 

I began to watch the two, Padmé gracefully sucked him off, moaning onto him. She was faster than me, and could go further down on him. I’m going to have to work on my oral skills. She displayed total control with her mouth. Slowing down when Anakin started to get close to coming again, then picking it back up. After a few minutes passed Anakin sat up, and picked Padmé’s head up, caressing it in his hands. They kissed in front of me, their intense exchange made me buildup again. As they broke off Anakin moved his arms to around her hips, straddling her on his erection. He picked up the pace, slamming his meat rod harder into her. "Aaaaah!" I liked the sound of her pleasant release. I took her face into my left hand and brought her to my lips. She  hummed against me and it made get all heated again. I then could hear Anakin shift his thrusting into his final gear. Padmé came and her legs quaked as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She broke off from me and bent down to give Anakin a kiss. "You were wonderful as always Ani."

 

Padmé relaxed atop of Anakin as I continued to enjoy myself. Seeing the two fuck each other made my pussy ache for more. I rubbed it and looked at Anakin as I wanted him to fuck me again. “Come here Anakin.” Anakin heard my request and turned then shifted his upper body and rested Padmé to the ground. "The pleasure is mine Ahsoka." With himself freed, he moved towards me and grabbed around the sides of my lower body. “Turn around." I rolled over onto my hands. I felt Anakin grab my waist and brought it up to his. His slide his metal hard member in me as he pulled me toward him. "Do not hold back." I didn't know what he meant, I couldn't move at all since I had to rest on my arms and couldn't push off with my legs. Nonetheless, the confusion went away he began to pound me. My brain shutoff as the only thing I could process is how wonderful his member sliding in and out of me. To my surprise I still hadn’t gotten to my orgasm, I was still so tingly as I rubbed my clit. This is how I would picture a perfect getaway, being elevated to a sensation that I thought was an enlightening dream. He took his good hand and pushed my back down and brought me closer to him, piercing me further with his cock. I rested myself as he would keep going until we both were spent. "You can't reach your climax like this Ahsoka." I felt my head be wrapped by Padmé 's hands as she it up from the grass. We locked lips for awhile as I could that she too was in need of satisfying. I hummed in pleasure, I felt him enter me again. He went as far as he could then went back as he picked up the pace one more time. With the current position, he had a straight shot at hitting all my spots with his release. My breathing increased, I started to pant at how tingly Anakin felt and Padmé’s delightful strokes by cupping my breasts. I took it all in for a second as I thanked the goddess of love from Shili and the force for bringing us all here. I went from almost dying yesterday to an unknown cause to having the amazing opportunity to feel what it is like to be sexually satisfied. It’s good to have things change for the better.

 

“YES!” I cried out unleashing the first parts of my orgasm. My vagina began to tighten around Anakin's cock as he penetrated me harder. “Do That again Ahsoka. I like the sound of it.” Anakin said in stress, boosting my craving to peak. I gripped Padmes round arms and pushed back onto him. "Oh my god!" The impaling sent him all the way up me and I tensed up. "I'm coming!" I cried out as Anakin came too, jetting his semen inside me burying his cock as far as he could. It tingled inside and felt so pleasing. The pleasures of sex has brought me to a better status. I turned around on my back as I exhausted myself. I gazed upon Anakin's muscular body that gave everything my body had demanded. It made me want to touch every bit of him. 

 

I brought my breathing down. It still was above normal but my senses came back to me. I noticed Anakin and Padme too were gathering themselves, moving on from the sex we just had. This pleasure now became the standard for every time I’ll be making love. I got up on my feet, helping Padmé up too. “Do you two do that to everyone you save at the last second?” They laughed. “As of now, yes.” Padmé answered as she dressed herself. Anakin had just pulled on his pants, bringing it up to his waist. He moved closer to me. I still could feel tingly he gave to me between my legs.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"I feel better than great. I feel like I'm doing the right thing. This all makes sense now for me. I'm meant to return to the force and my lightsabers. That is what's needed to defeat all enemies that stand in the way of justice." I don’t need to collect rewards for a living. It's funny to look back now, one role overtaking my life up to now. I don’t need to be part of bounties anymore. I’m to do what it is that I really want in life. I’ll follow my dream that I threw behind long ago. Ahsoka will now become the Jedi Vanquisher.

 

"So you listened to me about the whole sex clearing yourself up. Good, I'm happy to hear it." He smiled at me but I looked away as I cursed him for what he said earlier, he knew me too well.

 

“You were right, I needed hot sex to settle things out. But this whole Jedi thing, I’m going to do this on my own terms.” I dressed myself up, pulling up my pants first then I grabbed my shirt.

 

“Sounds like a Jedi mercenary.” He crossed his arms, still giving a questioning look at me.

 

“Anakin, it’s more than that. It’s about the freedom to fight whoever while living with the force. Eliminating all threats is my duty. Unlike bounty hunters, this has a purpose.”              

 

“A Bounty Hunter does have a purpose, getting paid a lot.” How could he sympathize with those guys? He has even been one before, he didn't know what he was talking about.

 

“They are selfish, and in turn being one will make you a lonely person. I can attest to that. Anakin, this is can be so much more than what you see. I can start my own Jedi group that can change the unbalanced nature of the force right now. This is what I'm going to do.” He paused as the jungle became silent again. He uncrossed his arms and smiled before meeting my eyes. 

 

"I'm glad to hear it snips. You've finally realized what you really want to become. This is all possible because you haven't given up on yourself." 

 

“Master” I did t even realize what I called him, it was still completely natural to call him by his title especially after .

 

"I only advise you that you don’t need to go through this alone. I don’t want to see you be empty on the inside again.” He reaches over and hugged me. “I love you Snips, I’m always here for support.” I wrapped my arms around his back and closed my eyes I could picture the world now becoming a better place now because I'll there to make it one.

 

“Thanks Anakin. You don’t need to put yourself in a state of worry over me. The truth is, I’m okay with whatever happens to me. If I’m alone to become a skilled Jedi again then that’s okay.” He looked away and as I wasn’t done, I placed my right hand under his jaw and turned him back to me. “But this time, I will be closer to those I trust. I won’t lose sight of you and Padmé, you both are important to me.” 

 

”You really have matured.” He kisses me on the lips with plenty of intensity. “I have to submit my report now." Anakin let go of me then headed up into the ship.

 

Padmé then walked up to me and gave me a hug. “Ahsoka you’re going to be what you say you are one day. A powerful woman who influences the world with her heroic actions.” Just like Anakin she kissed me. “You’re wonderful, satisfying yourself as you see fit and best of all, care about other people.” She moved her left hand down to my ass and massaged it, I enjoyed the movement. “I'll be at a conference on Shili next month. If you need me or Anakin, reach out to us. I'll be able to get us more free time. The senate is finally making progess with being more unified.” I took her up on her word, moving my lips onto hers.

 

“I will princess.” I slapped her ass hinting to her that next time I’ll have a quest for her to accomplish. "This helped me a lot. Because of you two I'm starting over as a Jedi." She looked to me curiously.

 

"What will you do?"

 

“I’ll start with getting in touch with the force again. I hadn’t felt it’s presence in awhile. It makes the things around you to be more clear.” Padmé nodded at what I had to say but as she spoke she shook her head a few times.

 

“That's it? You need to have more in plan than meditating. Add rules, they will ensure you won't fade off again.” I could only assume Anakin didn’t tell her everything, rules are what made me leave.

 

"Padmé I’m not like you. I got all I need.” She brought me in for one more kiss. 

 

"You almost got everything you need." We parted, I watched her head back into the ship. She stopped to smile back to me and wave goodbye. I raised my right arm in return to wave back. Anakin walked down the ramp in new clothes and walked over to me.

 

“Ready Ahsoka?” I shifted my armor to fit right then punched him on his right arm.

 

“How did the report go?” I asked while looking into his blue eyes. 

 

“Oh you know, told them the boring stuff and that there’s four less Sith in the universe. Are you sure about doing this Ahsoka?" He came to a still, waiting for my answer. I thought about it. Have I learned what it is that I want? To be honest, I wasn't sure if going back to this temple and returning to the force is a good idea. I learned though, if you push your dream aside it can get lost forever.

 

"I am." I smiled to him feeling the happiest I've been since I could remember. I hooked my left arm with his right, thinking only about us and the temple we are walking to.

 

 


End file.
